


Literally?

by lesbioung



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbioung/pseuds/lesbioung
Summary: Tara helps Willow to relax a little





	Literally?

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene mini-fic. Set in the beginning of Listening to Fear, 5x09.
> 
> Written for the buffyverse femslash week.

"You're still there?", Tara asked in a serious concerned voice as soon as she opened the door to Willow's dorm room. Willow just lift her gaze from her notebook for a moment and greeted her with a guilty smile, "In the exact same position when I left? Will..."

"I moved! With, y'know, my arms...?", her smile grew weirder.

"I'd say fingers", Tara teased, offering her girlfriend a soft grin after closing the door and leaving her purse full of books on the floor beside the bed. 

"I wish", Willow mumbled to herself, exhaling a great amount of air while arching her back a bit. Tara couldn't help but quietly laugh at the whispered words. She was closer to the other now, her digits smoothly stroking the red locks.

"Come on, sweetie. Close this book and get up", she requested, a gentle kiss being pressed on Willow's forehead just when she leaned her head back, resting it on the chair she was sitting on. 

"I can't", her voice was low and airy, "I didn't finish yet. I have to write two more paragraphs, but I can't concentrate. I keep reading everything over and over again and it's starting to not make sense anymore". Willow closed her eyes, feeling a small bit more relaxed while Tara's fingers worked on caressing her hair. "And we have to patrol tonight, hence the i need to finish this before sunset lil drama".

"Buffy is at the hospital?", Tara questioned.

"Yeah", she mumbled again, an unplanned pout forming on her dry lips. "She's staying the night with Joyce". Willow opened her eyes to see a calm worried expression on Tara's face.

"And that's why you can't concentrate?", the blonde delivered one more question, trying to figure out Willow's concerns. 

Sitting straight against the chair, she sighed before shrugging a bit, "I mean, I have to do something. I have to help Buffy.", Willow got up while Tara took a few steps back letting the other start to pass back and forth, blue eyes watching her with attention, "I can't just sit here and pretend everything is normal--which is, ironically, what i'm trying to do right now and failing miserably-- when she's getting her booty kicked by some blonde... demony---chick plus having to worry about her sick mom in a hospital bed".

"...You're helping"

"Oh, am I? Because it doesn't seem like I am doing much".

Tara got closer, touching Willow's hand lovingly, in a way to calm her spirits down. "I don't think there's much more to do", their eyes locked and deep down Willow's seemed sad, what made the blonde interlock their fingers without second thoughts. "We have been doing research for a while now. A-And you guys will patrol tonight, right? Maybe after that, mm... You can go visit them at the hospital? Get them some gifts also".

The atmosphere around them became lighter, their breaths peacefuly in sync. Her silky voice calming the readhead's nerves. Willow agreed, her head slowly nodding. But then she frowned a bit when her brain a second later started to work around her concerns once more. "I haven't finish the paper yet", she moaned in a whimpering voice.

"I can help you before going to class. You will finish it. You're Willow Rosenberg. Don't worry about it so much", Tara's hands traveled up to touch Willow's face with care, her fingers giving her temples a soft massage. "This cute head is always working so hard. Give it a rest for a moment, honey".

"You're right...", a simple smile curved her lips and her arms were wrapped around Tara's waist, bringing her closer, "Like always".

A side smile appeared on Tara's face, molding her lips the way Willow loved. Her heart got warmer. She got warmer. And that feeling of being home, being tender and complete was a every day sensation. If they're together, there's nothing they can't do. They knew it.

"Let's not think about anything right now", the blonde witch whispered, pressing their lips in a devoted sweet peck, the tip of her fingers sliding down Willow's arms.

"Okay...", she let the air out quivering, "That sounds nice".

"Yeah?", Tara's smile got bigger, a sense of happiness and fulfillment overwhelming her being. Her goal now was to make Willow feel better and forget all the bad things happening in their lives. "I guess I know what we should do, then".

"And what is it?", Willow arched a eyebrow, a genuine and slightly malicious grin molding her thin lips. Tara couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's expectations.

"Dance, silly. They say it's good to clean your mind, right? Bonus for the fun part of it", she teased.

"That's it?", the redhead challenged, raising her brows. Tara nodded, clearly suppressing an wider grin. "Do you wanna dance?" She nodded once more, her digits tracing random patterns against the other's upper arms. "Okay, all right. Mm... --Do you mean literally or?", Willow inquired honestly, wanting to make sure even if it was 99% clear for both of them.

Tara wasn't able to hold her chuckle this time, her left eye twitching a bit while the sweet sound left her rosy lips. "What do you think, sweetie?"

"...Literally?", she said, sounding a little unsure.

"Not this time."

And Willow was fine with it. So fine.


End file.
